This is a continuation-in-part of earlier filed U.S. Pat. Application for a Clothes Hanger Structure, Ser. No. 434,710 filed on Nov. 13, 1989, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,516.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clothes hanger particularly adapted for the mounting on a typical hook structure in a clothes locker of the type typically found in gymnasiums or the like in a manner which will support articles of clothing in a relatively confined spaced closely adjacent the upper end of the locker while allowing the transporting of such clothing from the locker to a conventional closet and clothes rod for hanging support therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Clothes hangers of the type usually including a support frame and hook like support element are well known in the prior art and commonly used in the conventional manner. Such conventional manner normally calls for slacks to be folded over and supported from a support arm having its opposite ends connected generally to two brace elements connecting the support arm to the hook portion. The brace elements converge at a junction whereat the supporting hook is normally attached. Such a clothes hanger structure is commonly used for removable support of the article of clothing within a closet or the like on an elongate clothes rod. While such hanger structures are obviously well accepted by the consuming public, they do not generally lend themselves for use in lockers found in gymnasiums.
In gymnasiums and like facilities used for physical exertion, the user of such facilities typically place their street clothes, for storage, within a locker type structure. Generally, in order to conserve space, such lockers are not sufficiently dimensioned or internally structured for adaptation to the use of conventionally configured clothes hangers of the type set forth above and well known in the prior art. The result is, users of such facilities are required to hang their clothes on support hooks attached to the inside vertical walls of the locker or otherwise fold or arrange their clothes in an inconvenient manner which facilitates wrinkling or unsatisfactory storage of such clothing articles. This invention is of a clothes hanger especially configured for use in such lockers and for hanging clothes thereon.
Various hanger type structures may have been specifically developed in the prior art for specific application such as for use in trunks or like luggage, prior to my copending hanger there does not appear to be any known prior art device which is used specifically for the hanging and support of articles of clothing, including slacks, in the confining space within a gymnasium type locker. Such a preferred clothes hanger should be readily adaptable for transporting articles of clothing from the locker if the user thereof chooses not to change back into his street clothes after exercising. Further, such a preferred hanger structure should be readily adaptable for use in the conventional manner for supporting articles of clothing in a closet of the type having an elongated clothes rod for the support of a plurality of such hangers.
Hanger, structures for the support of articles of clothing are generally represented in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,701,082; 4,131,817; 3,451,601; 4,485,423; and 4,529,110.